


The Language of his Face

by ChangeableConsistency



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/ChangeableConsistency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr<a href="http://paraprosdokia.tumblr.com/post/20213571674/doctor-john-the-cosmic-life-i-bet-that-if%20"> pic</a>:<br/>I BET THAT IF TWO KIDS LIVED IN THOSE TWO HOUSES THAT THEY WOULD COME OUT ON THEIR ALMOST CONJOINING ROOFS OUTSIDE THEIR BEDROOM WINDOWS AND TALK AND BE BEST FRIENDS AND FALL IN LOVE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of his Face

**Author's Note:**

> Charles is 15 and Erik is 17.

“The stars are lovely tonight.”  


“Charles,” he sighed, “you can’t see any stars.”  


They were both sitting outside their windows, legs dangling over their respective ledges as they had nearly every night for the last ten years.  


“But I know they’re there, and I know they’re lovely.”  


Charles looked across the small gap at his best friend since that first night when he was 5 and Erik was 7. Both had escaped screaming stepfathers and had formed an instant and unbreakable bond. He knew it was unbreakable as surely as he knew the stars were shining above the press of their rooftops. The fact that Erik was going to work at the Stepmonster’s shop in a couple months while Charles was going off to college wasn’t going to change anything.  


Eric smiled fondly at him.  


Well, okay, the corner of his mouth barely curled, but Charles was fluent in the language of Eric’s Face, and this particular curve said loudly and clearly,”Dude, your ridiculous. Never change.”  


Charles smiled, blue eyes sparking with mirth, “Come on, that was a great line… So what, while I’m away you’re just going stun all the girls with your, ‘I’m troubled and deep’ routine until they can’t help but fall helplessly in love with you?”  


Oh. That wasn’t the reaction he wanted. He wanted to get that curve to deepen, get the flash of sharp shark teeth that said, “Very well, puny mortal. You have pleased me. Perhaps I won’t eat you up in one bite.”  


Instead the curve disappeared entirely, replaced by the furrowed brow of…  


Huh. Actually, he wasn’t sure what the look Erik was giving him now meant. He couldn’t remember he last time that had happened, and he leaned forward, bracing his hands against the ledge as he tried to figure it out.  


“You think I’m deep?” Erik asked as he shifted towards Charles, placing his hands on the opposite roof to either side of his legs, leaning closer to the younger boy.  


Charles eyes flicked from the tense set of his shoulders to the serious set of his mouth.  


“Of course I do,” Charles whispered, looking up into shadowed green eyes. He licked his full lips, causing them to shimmer in the moonlight reflecting off the far wall.  


Erik’s voice ghosted against the dewy pout as he got closer, “And that the girls will fall helplessly in love with me?”  


“Helplessly,” Charles breathed, and then Erik’s lips were on his, warm and soft. It was Charles’ first kiss, and the sweetest thing he had ever known.  


His heart fluttered as he realized that the look had been, “I want to kiss you and wonder if you want to kiss me” and firmly resolved to see it as often as possible.


End file.
